1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard deck construction, and more particularly to a skateboard deck having a member that absorbs impact forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboard decks constructed from laminated wood are well known. Typically, such laminated decks are constructed of several sheets of wood glued and pressed together to form a desired shape. Such a skateboard deck typically includes first and second truck mount portions at which wheeled trucks are attached to the deck, typically via bolts or screws extending through mount holes formed through the deck. Although such skateboard decks have attained wide acceptance, they suffer from drawbacks in terms of strength, weight and durability.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to strengthen skateboard decks. Some such efforts employ using alternative materials and technologies, such as composite materials. However, skateboarders are familiar with the feel and performance characteristics of wooden decks, and many skateboarders prefer the feel of such decks to alternatives that may incorporate additional technologies. Also, some alternative deck technologies create problems of their own, and may in some cases substantially increase the cost and weight of associated skateboard decks.